onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Garou
|2='Garou'}} |status = Alive |abilities = Superhuman Physical Prowess Adaptive Power Level Adaptive Armor |height = 177 cm (5'9½")http://i.imgur.com/ATZNyi3.jpg |manga = Chapter 29 (First mentioned) Chapter 39 |anime = Episode 10 (Cameo)}} Garou (ガロウ, Garō)' '''is a former disciple of Bang, but was kicked out from his dojo for going on a rampage. The Hero Association views him as Mysterious Being and gave him the name "'Human Monster'". He is the primary antagonist of the Human Monster Saga. Appearance Garou is a young man with sharp features, yellow eyes, and long spiky white hair. While not being a particularly large person he is shown to be quite muscular. He wears a tight black shirt and loose fitting white pants, similar to his former master Bang. Personality Garou is introduced as an evil character with a hatred for heroes and a confident, vindictive personality. He hates being insulted and will attack those who offend him. He thinks highly of himself and uses that assertion to threaten high ranking personnel such as heroes and Sitch. He will also attack low ranked heroes and Hero Association staff members if he encounters them. A large aspect of his personality seems to be some sort of disdain for his former master, Bang, enough to avoid using the '''Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist' he was taught unless seriously cornered. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Garou hates the popular as he believes they always win in the end. As a child, he had no friends and everyone hated him: the popular, especially a boy named Tacchan, liked to pick on him and force him to play heroes where Tacchan beats him up as Justice Man while he is the monster; he saw how everyone liked Tacchan but hated him. After watching his life repeat over and over again on the Justice Man TV show, he grew a distaste of heroes in general and believed that in the end, the majority will always want him ("the monster") dead. Garou wants to become a monster, as explored through his title the "Human Monster", but unlike common crooks or the monsters in the Monster Association (whom he views are no different from the heroes), he wants to change the world through absolute evil. He views justice as being biased and unfair, as it is simply people doing evil things to others they deem to be "evil" but instead get praised for doing them; whereas absolute evil is unbiased and fair, affecting everyone the same way. Instead of the hero who selectively loves and hates, but is loved no matter what, he wants to become the fairy tale–like monster that everyone fears so that they must unite to survive. Although Garou is a villain and considered evil by most, he possesses a high sense of morality: he fights heroes in a way without killing them, but he is okay with others killing heroes. He also has a soft spot for children as shown when he conversed with a Busaiku in the park about heroes or when he refused to fight while Zenko is around. When Busaiku called him "Mister" after Garou told him not to, he did not get angry at the child. Later, he rescues and protects the kid from members of the Monster Association, even risking his own life to do so. Garou also doesn't hurt innocent people, and values, to a degree, both morality and honor as seen in his battle against Metal Bat. He accepted Metal Bat's promise of not fighting around his sister. In some ways, Garou can be considered the opposite to Saitama. Where Saitama wanted to be a hero who fought villains from his childhood, Garou wants to be a monster who defeats heroes. While Garou is a genius fighter and a prodigy, Saitama is a ordinary person with no technique. History The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. As a child, Garou was unpopular. At school, while he was reading a book, a popular boy named Tacchan approached him and wanted to play heroes with him, in which Tacchan declares Garou to be the monster and himself to be Justice Man. He tried to kick Garou, Garou dodged, but after Tacchan missed and hurt himself, to which Garou apologizes. Tacchan asked him what was he doing, pointed out that Garou was the monster, and then kicked him in the face. Later Garou called the teacher, but the other children gathered around and started defending Tacchan, saying it was just how the game works. Garou noticed how Tacchan was the one always smiling, liked by everyone, and was good at everything, even though he was a jerk; while Garou was alone, gloomy, and had no friends. When talking to the teacher, s/he ignored Garou and simply lectured him on how he should not be fighting and what might have happened if it had continued. After s/he was done, s/he told the crying Garou to apologize and then notified his parents. On another occasion, Garou watched the Justice Man TV show and was always rooting for the villains to win. He became frustrated every time Justice Man comes and stops them. He asked his father when there would be a villain that could defeat Justice Man, but only to hear the negative; he believed it did not make sense, as he reasoned that the monsters the ones who are always trying their best, but no matter what, they were always killed off unfairly in the end simply because they are monsters. Unwilling to accept the status quo, Garou resolved to become the strongest monster and never lose, and to change the scenario. As an adult, Garou became Bang's top disciple. Six months prior to the Super Fight martial arts tournament that Saitama attended, he decided that he has nothing left to learn and rampaged through the dojo, disabling many of the students, including Sour Face. He then received a beating from Bang and was expelled from the dojo. After his expulsion, Garou attended the Super Fight, disguising himself as Wolfman after incapacitating the real one and taking his mask. Garou won the tournament, although his identity remained unknown. Plot Hero Association Saga Lobster Garou makes his first appearance at the end of a scuffle between Saitama and co with the Harsh Path Style having bumped into them on their way out after being served a harsh beating by the former. They challenged him to a battle after he refused to apologize for bumping into them. He ends up throttling them all. While pining that none of them were any good to help him on his journey to becoming a true monster, one of his beaten quarry asked who he was. A question to which he answers simply, if albeit dramatically, stating he's "The Villain". Alien Conquerors Arc After Genos fights and easily defeats Bang's disciple, Charanko, he mentions that he had heard that the dojo was filled with skilled fighters and is surprised at the "best disciple"'s weakness. Bang reveals that the dojo used to be filled with skilled fighters until his best disciple, Garou, went on a rampage and disabled them all for life, scaring the rest away as well. Because of this, Bang expelled Garou after giving him a beating . Human Monster Saga Garou Introduction Arc During a meeting in the hero headquarters in the middle of a coalition between a large group of villains and the Hero Association. He states himself as an extremely powerful individual, able to beat every present person alone even if they gang up on him. He reveals that his presence on the location was merely to find strong opponents and to punish the cowards. After three super heroes agree on taking him down it's revealed that Garou never liked superheroes and always supported monsters because of his sympathy for their ambitions. After the flashback, he promised to become the strongest monster and change the scenario. He attacks three A-Class heroes border-lining S-Class in strength and beats up everyone present with the exception of Sitch and Sonic as Sonic had left said meeting pre-haste. As he leaves proclaiming this was the epic intro of Garou the Human Monster, he promises to come bursting through the front door of the Hero Association in three months time after his training journey was over. Musing perhaps he will fight King, the strongest hero in their ranks one day while out on his jaunt. The Blizzard Group Arc He's last seen dealing with an upper A-class hero Tanktop Vegetarian in an empty alleyway, as the defeated hero threatens him of the hideous retribution that'll befall those who challenge a hero. Garou simply rebuffs him knocking him out as he states he's no good for his training. Anxious to fight a more monstrous class of Superhero.During his Hero Hunting it's been revealed that Garou has the reputation and the title of "Human Monster" within the Heroes Association , however, no one sees him as a threat beside Sitch. Hero Hunt Arc He's later seen at night meeting with The Class-C hero License-less Rider and threatens to attack him, but not before Tanktop Vegetarian, whom Garou has beaten and spares him in last afternoon, calls his brothers exact revenge against Garou. Suddenly, Class S hero Tanktop Master appears and punches Garou, after Garou knocked out Tanktop Vegetarian. License-less Rider defends Garou from Tanktop Master's attack, but Tanktop Master knows about Garou's evil intents and the possible threat he's posing, and reaches for the finishing blow. Garou counterattacks with his special technique Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist and beats Tanktop Master with ease. Tanktop Master then realizes that Garou was merely holding back. Garou then proceeds to attack all heroes present alongside License-less Rider and Charanko, the bodies of whom are found by Bang and Bomb. Garou later interrupts the conversation between three C-Class heroes and proceeds to beat them up. Afterwards he finds a kid with a catalogue containing info about the heroes. Garou asks the kid for the catalogue, but the kid refuses. Garou's interest furthers once he learned that the catalogue contained information about monsters as well. Garou ends up reading through the catalogue to find out Golden Ball's location. Garou finds Golden Ball in a bar and challenges him into a fight. Golden Ball eventually accepts and they head towards the parking lot. It is revealed that Golden Ball was putting up an act and begins the fight in the alley heading towards the parking lot. Garou dodges Golden Ball's first two attacks. Golden Ball initially believes that Garou was able to dodge them because of his hand movements and then shoots a shot that ricochets and pierces Garou's leg. Golden Ball, believing that he has the advantage now, follows up with Golden Breakout. However Garou effortlessly dodges all of them, thus refuting Golden Ball's initial thought that Garou used Golden Ball's hand movements to dodge his bullets. In a final effort, Golden Ball fires one more shot directly at Garou. Unfortunately, Garou was able to deflect and destroy it and then destroys all of the other bullets. Before Garou can attack Golden Ball, Spring Mustache appears. Spring Mustache then starts swinging in every direction forcing Garou to jump. Spring Mustache then initiates his secret move, Tomboy. Garou dodges the attack, but his left hand got stabbed. Succeeding the dodge, Garou punches Spring Mustache, launching Spring Mustache into several trash cans and crates. Garou reveals that he knew about Spring Mustache's secret technique and that he is now used to armed combatants. After the fight he went on to target Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask, by chance he overheard a corrupt officer of the Hero association using his position and the heroes' name to pick up chicks and proceeded to clobber him out of annoyance. Irked with dissatisfaction at the official he beat up Saitama just happened to be around finding a wig shop, which is directly in front of Garou. Thinking Saitama is a small fry who thinks he can make a big name by arresting him, Garou attacked Saitama, sinking his feet into the ground from the impact. Unfazed, Saitama delivered a chop of his own to Garou's nape, knocking him unconscious as he proceeded to buy a wig. Garou eventually woke up on a pile of garbage bags with a fuzzy memory. Monster Raid Arc Garou is later seen talking with the same kid with a catalog and asks him the whereabouts of the S-class hero Watchdog-man, with the intention of fighting him. However, their conversation is interrupted by S-City's alert about the between two demon level monsters and Metal Bat. Garou then tells the kid to run while he looks forward to fighting Metal Bat. Garou arrives to the scene just when Metal Bat is launched hundreds of meters across the city. Initially believing Metal Bat got defeated by Elder Centipede, Garou decides to go after Watchdog-man. However, Metal Bat soon gets up and begins heading back to fight Elder Centipede. This causes Garou to attack Metal Bat. Garou is later seen fighting Metal Bat on a empty city, and comments that he's disappointed that he was being unable to see Metal Bat's true strength due to the exhaustion of his fight against Elder Centipede. Metal Bat retaliates against Garou's comment with an attack, but Garou manages to dodge it. Garou is surprised by Metal Bat's persistence despite Metal Bat's numerous injuries, but insists that Metal Bat is at his limit. Suddenly, Metal Bat rushes to Garou with incredible speed. Garou still manages to avoid Metal Bat's attacks and attempts to counterattack, but Garou's attack are no longer able to faze Metal Bat either. Garou notes that Metal Bat's speed and attack power have increased drastically. Garou asks Metal Bat for the reason for this sudden increase in physical strength and Metal Bat simply explains that "It's Fightin' Spirit!". Metal Bat tells Garou to hurry up with the fight. Garou replies that he'll play for a little bit to see how long Metal Bat can keep up his fighting spirit. Garou throws a manhole cover at Metal Bat, but Metal Bat hits it back with his bat. However, Garou already managed to reach Metal Bat by the time Metal Bat followed through. Metal Bat tries the take the offensive, but none of his attacks connect. Garou continues to mock Metal Bat, asking him if he's going to persist until he dies. Metal Bat retorts by saying he'll fight until he wins and continues to attack. Garou tries to kick Metal Bat, but Metal Bat deflects it and proceeds to initiate a killing move. Fortunately, Garou manages to fairly easily repel the technique and launches a blow to Metal Bat's chest, leaving Metal Bat laying on the ground. Garou dismisses Metal Bat and Tanktop Master as hot-blooded idiots who lack counters to anti-human martial arts. Nonetheless, Garou notes that, despite being able to repel all of Metal Bat's attacks, his bones are shaking and if Metal Bat had hit him, even once, it would have ended ugly. Abruptly, someone shouts, "Big Brother!". Metal Bat is about to land a powerful blow on Garou, but stops because he hears his sister's voice. Garou then punches Metal Bat and comments that Metal Bat might have ended the fight if he did not stop the swing midway. Before the two could clash again, Zenko, Metal Bat's sister, jumps in the front of Metal Bat and says to Garou the fight is over because her brother promised to not fight in front of her. Though reluctant, Garou accepts and then leaves the fight to look for Watchdog-man. While leaving, Garou is being watched over by unknown monsters. They discuss that Garou could be useful. When one of the monsters tries to capture Zenko, it is attacked by Garou. Phoenix Man quickly comes and tells Garou that they are not enemies. Both monsters try to be friendly and invite him to the Monster Association. Garou turns them down and demands them to leave. The Mysterious Beings decide to leave, but say to him that they will definitely meet again later if Garou continues to hero hunt. When the monsters are finally out of sight, Garou simply says, "Disgusting". Garou reaches the Watchdog Plaza to search for Watchdog Man. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Monster Association Arc Sometime later after beating 19 heroes, Garou hunts an A-Class hero named Death Gatling. The Hero Association has been monitoring him and the area is cleared. After blocking bullets from Death Gatling, Garou is blasted by Genos' laser attack. Genos and Garou proceed to battle with Garou dodging Genos' attacks. Then Garou is attacked from behind by his old master Bang and Bomb. The two of them beat Garou to within an inch of his life and Garou remembers why he decided to become a monster. Before he can continue the fight, Garou is rescued by four monsters from the Monster Association. After being rescued by the Monster Association, Garou speaks with Psykos and the rest of the Monster Association, who tell Garou to kill one hundred humans without hesitation in order to prove that he is a real monster. Instead Garou just goes to a restaurant that Saitama happened to be eating in at the time. Garou leaves without paying and the restaurant owner demands that Saitama give chase since he is a professional hero. As Garou walks through a park and questions how killing one hundred people will make him a real monster he notices the ugly Busaiku being bullied by good-looking children, so he scares them off. Saitama catches up to Garou at this moment, but decides to just let him off since he had planned to dine and dash as well. Garou was confused why a hero is letting him go, so he decides to attack Saitama while telling the Busaiku to go home, but Saitama just backhands him while walking away, knocking him out cold. Garou is woken up later by the Busaiku and is confused as to how he lost. Bug God and Royal Ripper then show up and question Garou as to just what exactly he's doing. The two demand that he kill the Busaiku in order to prove that he is actually a monster, since he had not killed any other people yet. Instead, Garou prepares to fight them, until Senior Centipede appeared and tried to kill the child himself. After a long fight, Garou only managed to kill Senior Centipede and was beaten by the combined force of the three Demon Level monsters, leaving him in a near death state. The fight had also left a scar across his face. Garou woke up later, wondering where the Busaiku was, but then deciding that it was none of his business. Garou later arrives at the Monster Association Headquarters during the Hero Association's raid, just as Royal Ripper was about to kill the Busaiku. Garou then kills Royal Ripper with a punch to the head while getting stabbed through his chest by one of Royal Rippers' blades. Garou then tells the kid that they are leaving. When Busaiku questions how Garou even knew about this place, he simply replied "'Cause I'm a monster." The two of them then encounter Overgrown Rover. While Garou managed to keep the kid from dying, the two of them got separated when Garou smashed Overgrown Rover through the ground while telling it to sit. Garou later confronts Psykos and manages to out maneuver all of her physic powers at first, but when she told Garou that the Monster Association is going to find and kill the Busaiku, he lost focus and got crushed underneath increased physic gravity and was left unconscious. Later, through unknown means, Garou had encountered and defeated Puri-Puri-Prisoner in one blow, while seemingly having started transforming into a monstrous version of himself. He then hides and observes as Superalloy Darkshine finds the beaten S-Class hero and promises to beat Garou down for him. Garou and Superalloy Darkshine begin fighting each other. Darkshine eventually launches a full force tackle at Garou, who tried to deflect it with the Rock-Smashing Water Stream Fist, but the hero's attack had so much power behind it that it broke through the deflection attempt and shattered Garou's rib cage. Darkshine told Garou that his "monster play" is now over, to which Garou, who seemed to be unphased by his broken ribs, accused Darkshine of "playing hero" before explaining why he hates heroes. Garou then unleashed a flurry of attacks that kept increasing in speed and power and frightening Darkshine. Darkshine eventually countered with a full strength punch, which Garou, with his sudden increase in strength, just catches in one hand. Garou eventually beats Darkshine out cold when Tatsumaki had started tearing the entire Monster Association building out from underground. Garou is later seen wandering around the wreckage of the Monster Association building, finally feeling the full effect of the injuries he had received and wonders to himself if this is the way he actually wanted to die. Garou then approached Fubuki after she had defeated Psykos, at this point, Garou had seemed to have almost finished transforming into a monster and stated that he is a Disaster Level of God. Garou then tore through all of Fubuki's attacks while demanding that she tell him what he looks like. Garou later arrived at the final battlefield of the S-Class Heroes versus the Dragon Level Monsters. Garou ripped One Hundred Cell Black Sperm in half, reducing him to a single cell, in order to get him away from the Busaiku, he then punched Golden Sperm in the face with enough force to flatten his face temporarily, before he simply healed. Garou then ordered the Busaiku to watch as he "Changed his view on heroes". Garou and Golden Sperm then had a battle that was too fast for any of the heroes present to follow, the end of said fight resulted in the death of Golden Sperm and Garou having completed his transformation into a monster. Garou then had a long battle with all of the present heroes and seemed to defeat them all with very little effort on his part, all the while stating that he was going to kill the Busaiku if none of them could stop him. Saitama then stepped into fight Garou. Garou then fights Saitama and, despite his best efforts, cannot defeat the Caped Baldy. Saitama not only beats him physically but mentally as he forces him to realize that he never wanted to be a villain, but a hero. Saitama comes to this conclusion because he, despite being easily able to do so, did not kill any of the heroes that he fought, and the fact that Garou stated that he wanted to create world peace through people's fear and hatred of "Garou the monster". Many of the present heroes had gotten back up and demanded that Saitama kill Garou, but he refused, stating that Garou was still human. The other heroes then decided to just kill Garou themselves, only for Bang to step in and start beating Garou while scolding him for choosing the path in life that he did, although it is clear that his attacks are not meant to actually kill Garou, so Sweet Mask stepped in and decided to kill Garou himself. The Busaiku then ran in and demanded that Sweet Mask stop, since Garou had saved his life twice, while the heroes couldn't even save him once. Garou is eventually convinced to continue living and runs away. However, he was so fast that only Saitama was able to see where he went. His current status and whereabouts are unknown as of this. Abilities & Powers Garou was Bang's best disciple, but was forced to leave the dojo after crippling the other students for life. Garou is able to figure out his opponent's fighting styles by simply observing them. Despite being kicked out by Bang, Garou started his own personal training and became incredibly powerful, equipped with a powerful range of abilities and physical attributes, Garou is stronger than many A-Class and S-Class Heroes. He was able to over power the entire Tank Topper Army including Tanktop Vegetarian the former 9th ranked in A-class and Tanktop Master who is ranked 15 in S-Class and one of the physically strongest men in the world. Garou is also able to fight Metal Bat, comparing him to an amateur fighter, who despite injury, is one of the few heroes capable of dealing with Dragon level Mysterious Beings alone. Though he later recognizes Metal Bat's power and is surprised that he can keep fighting with his injuries and admits that if he was hit by his bat even once he would lose. Garou stated that if he were to fight Flashy Flash in his pre-monster form he would lose. Supernatural Abilities Fear Aura: Garou possesses one of the strongest auras in the series incarnated as fear. This aura is able to make his opponents lose confidence in themselves and sometimes even make them pass out. However this aura seems to not affect opponents who have strong auras themselves such as Metal Bat and Saitama. Armor Generation: After his transition into a monster. Garou seems to generate a metamorphic and highly adaptable outer shell that gives him a much more monstrous appearance, the shell evolves like Garou does seemingly magnifying his already impressive ascended abilities via direct bodily reinforcement and augmentation. The stronger the opponent the stronger and bulkier the suit created will become to match or exceed them, with new abilities encountered the dermal layer will evolve a nemesis effect. e.i. telekinesis = telekinetic immunity. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Garou's strength is superhuman and roughly on par with S Class rank Heroes. He has been shown to easily beat Tanktop Master, an S-Class hero in battle. He single-handedly defeated three of the higher A-Class heroes including Heavy Tank Fundoshi along with dozens of underground bandits with little difficulty. He is later able to defeat even Superalloy Darkshine and Black Sperm's Golden Sperm in only a few hits. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Garou also possesses amazing speed. He's able to quickly dodge the vast amount of bullets being fired at him from multiple directions by Golden Ball, as well as dodge extremely powerful and fast bat swings from Metal Bat. His speed eventually becomes fast enough to rival casual Saitama. Immense Durability: Garou also possesses inhuman durability. He's able to easily take multiple attacks from Tanktop Master without getting a major injury. Later on, Garou's durability becomes strong enough to not receive almost any damage from Saitama's normal punches. Immense Endurance: Garou possesses an inhuman resistance to pain as seen in his battles with Tanktop Master and Golden Ball. He's able to still fight like nothing happened even after taking fatal injuries which would incapacitate or kill normal people. Garou can continue on fighting opponent after opponent even taking on members from both the Monster Association and the Hero Association on the same night. Enhanced Senses: Garou is able to effortlessly sense where the bullets of Golden Ball's Golden Breakout were going in the dark. He was also able to see the movements of the powerful Metal Bat attack; Savage Tornado. Garou was able to sense, that he was being watched by two monsters despite being engaged in a fight against Metal Bat. His incredible senses allow him to remain competitive in a fight against opponents who are superior to him, such as when he fought Metal Bat and Superalloy Darkshine. Fast Evolution: Garou's main attribute. Garou is able to become physically stronger with each battle, regardless of whether he won or lost, gathering combat experience and gaining stronger physical characteristics. This ability is seen through the series, when Garou first appears at the Hero Headquarters, commenting that an S-Class would be too much for him at the moment, only later to become stronger than some S-Class Heroes such as Tanktop Master. *'Transformation': Much later, during and after his fight with Superalloy Darkshine, Garou starts to show signs of transformation into a Mysterious Being due to his obsession with being Evil. His Limiter started to break at this point, similar to Saitama, and he noted how he felt like a "spring" was released from his body. The transformation is not instant but is instead divided into stages. With each stage Garou becomes more demonic and his power is augmented. Despite this, the Caped Baldy notes that Garou seemingly became weaker while diving deeper into his Transformation, in other words, while Garou was gaining much more strength and speed, he was losing skill, something which was his forte. Saitama hints that Garou's Second Form is his strongest one. :::Psychic Resistance: Upon transforming, Garou receives resistance to any psychic ability. He was shown to be able to easily adapt to and overcome Tatsumaki's Psychic Binding very quickly, albeit her brain was already heavily injured at the time. :*'First Form': After being beaten to death by members of the Monster Association, Garou's evolution initiated. He gains some notable appearance changes. Garou now sports a scarf around his neck and his hair is much more pointy than before, looking like a pair of horns, hinting at what he is becoming. His power is also enhanced, with his speed surpassing even Golden Sperm's which is a great feat considering that Golden Sperm could surpass a weakened Tatsumaki. :::Augmented Strength: Garou in this state was able to defeat Puri-Puri-Prisoner and Royal Ripper with one punch each. At this stage of his evolution, Garou could even do some damage to Superalloy Darkshine. :::Augmented Speed & Reflexes: Garou was able to move faster than the rate at which Overgrown Rover could fire its beams. He was faster than even Golden Sperm. :::Augmented Durability: 'In this form, Garou's durability was so great that he was able to take on the artificially increased gravity attacks from Psykos with no damage. :*'Second Form: Quickly after his physical warfare against Golden Sperm, Garou evolves yet again due to his power and own obsession. His appearance changes drastically in this new form, his hair now absent giving place to sharp devilish horns with all of his skin being covered in this new look. Garou uses only his pants and shoes in this form, along with his scarf while his shirt is completely thorn. The difference between the previous form and this one is immense, with Garou's prowess ascending to new levels as he is now capable of besting all of the S-Class heroes. Garou is capable of using his fighting style along with this form's physical prowess, evidenced on how he absorbed all of his fighting styles into a single one called Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist. : :::Augmented Strength: He gained much more strength than before, surpassing even Superalloy's. Garou can punch away large boulders of rumble without much difficult, send someone like Genos and Pig God flying away with one hit each quite a distance and the simple shockwave of his punches can easily shatter the ground. Garou either is too fast or his punches are so strong that they don't need to physically connect to their target in order to damage them. He also lift a giant amount of rumble in order to throw it at Saitama with seemingly little effort. Garou was able to attain victory over Golden Sperm, one of the most powerful Mysterious Beings ever to date and other powerful Dragon-class monsters from the Monster Association with little to no effort. He was also able to easily defeat a weakened Tatsumaki in combat and one-shot Atomic Samurai with his Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist while breaking his sword with two fingers. He was also able to send Flashy Flash flying with a single kick. :::Augmented Speed & Reflexes: Garou has also shown that he can surpass Flashy Flash's speed, casually blocking all of the hero's attacks which took less than 10 milliseconds to complete. Even after the hero increased his speed, Garou commented that chasing him down would be no problem and would later prove it, even earning a comment from him that Garou is too fast. In a much greater scale, Garou has dodged some of Saitama's normal attacks that possess quite some speed behind them, going as far as to even land some hits on the Hero. Unlike anyone else before, Garou managed to counter attack some of Saitama's moves almost instantly. During his fight with Caped Baldy, the Human Monster has shown more feats of speed such as appearing behind and an instant later in front of Saitama, moving so fast that the rumble around them didn't even move. : :::Augmented Durability: Most notably, Garou gains an immense boost in durability, while before he was quickly taken out by one hit of Saitama, he can endure much more now. Garou also seems to be capable of getting past Tatsumaki's, the strongest esper, abilities with little effort, surprising even her. Though moments before, he was physically restrained by the Esper and even struck by several hits of Sweet Mask, although to no effect. Garou was not fazed by being thrown into the air along with a lot of rumble by Saitama's Serious Table Flip. With this great durability, Garou has turned himself to the first enemy, since Boros, to not be defeated by a single punch, putting him on a whole new level. On top of that, he took even more hits than Boros without sustaining too much injury. Garou showed the greatest feats against Saitama in the entire series. He was easily able to take multiple blows from Saitama and even block some of his punches. He also took a Serious Series attack from Saitama and was still alive. :*'Third Form': During his battle with Saitama, Garou's desire to become evil incarnate increases even more after witnessing the unfairness that is the Hero's strength, thus he attains another transformation. His body becomes much more bulk, and his demonic features are much more noticeable, his head horns are now curvy while four other horns grow on his back. His scarf now is seemingly gone and his pants are gone as well or either covered by his monster skin. Garou's teeth become larger and his eyes now give place to a black void, making it look like that's his skull without much skin. With this ascension, the Hero Hunter seems to gain yet another boost in physical prowess, so much that Saitama commented that the wind had changed and something was coming. As noted by the Caped Baldy, this is where Garou started to gain more power but lose more skill. This form also gets a size upgrade after Saitama punches the Hunter, Garou's muscles grow exponentially as well as his horns, towering over the Caped Baldy. :::Augmented Strength: In this form, Garou's increased powers skyrockets, making him believe he can defeat Saitama. His punches were so strong that each of them shook the ground in his confrontation with Saitama. :::Augmented Durability: Garou, in his monstrous form, easily took on Saitama's punches with little to no visible pain or effort, despite still getting his body parts blown apart. & Serious Headbutt. ' :::'Augmented Speed & Reflexes: In this form, Garou was able to rush Saitama much like how Boros did when Boros first entered Meteoric Burst. :*'Final Form': After receiving a Serious Headbutt from Saitama, Garou finally achieves the final stage of his Mysterious Being transformation. He looks even more demonic in this form, his muscles growing a lot to the point he is several times bigger than Saitama, towering the Hero even when standing in his four. His horns make sharp curves now while the horns on his back mutated into demonic large wings. Garou's face also has become quite demonic, leaving no distinguishable trait from his human form. :::Extraordinary Regeneration: In his final form Garou was easily able to regenerate almost instantly his blown apart body parts in his battle against Saitama. :::Augmented Strength: In this form he is much larger and more muscular. :::Augmented Durability: 'In this form he is extremely powerful and can fully tank serious attacks and survive. :::'Augmented Speed & Reflexes: ''' Garou was able to come from the sky to the earth so fast, even Saitama seemed surprised by it, he was also so fast that he the time around him seemed to have stopped. Garou was even able to rush Saitama in a much similar fashion to how Boros rushed Saitama when Boros entered Meteoric Burst. Fighting Styles '''Genius Combatant: Garou is an extremely skilled fighter, who adapts to combat and uses the advantage of the opponent's weak spots to give himself the upper advantage in fights. He shows this ability against Tanktop Master, where he attacks his weak spots and quickly turns the table. He also shows this unique ability in his fight with Metal Bat, where he comments Metal Bats attacks are getting predictable and weird. After fighting his opponents, Garou gains access to their fighting styles and techniques, just by witnessing them once. He also commented he eventually got used to telekinetic attacks and mind control abilities. *'Tanktop Tackle' (タンクトップタックル, Tankutoppu Takkuru): Copied from Tanktop Master. He charges at his opponent, bulling them over with folded forearms. Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): A martial art Garou learned from his former master, Bang. It is composed of a series of super fast and powerful punches that are easily able to take out an S-Class Hero. Garou avoids using this style if possible because it reminds him of Bang. Charanko describes the martial art as "leading enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river", implying that the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kyōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bang and Bomb. This technique is usually only achievable by having two users, but Garou managed to reach a degree of mastery that allowed him to use combination without needing a second person. Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist (怪害神殺拳, Kaigai Shinsatsu-ken): Garou's God Slayer Fist consists of techniques that he created after achieving his awakening through the absorption of the many fighting styles he had within his arsenal. He first demonstrates this style after entering the Second Stage of his Transformation. *'God Slayer Ascending Attack' (神殺昇撃, Shinsatsu Shōgeki): Garou delivers a powerful uppercut punch with either of his arms, so strong and fast that it nearly struck Saitama. *'God Slayer Instant Attack' (神殺瞬撃, Shinsatsu Shungeki): Garou throws a volley of quick punches from both hands. These punches were so fast that it encouraged Saitama to use Two-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches instead of just Consecutive Normal Punches. Major Battles Quotes * "The popular will win, the hated will lose, it's such a tragedy. Then I won't lose to anyone. I will become the strongest monster ever and change this scenario" *(To Tanktop Master) "Stay right here and watch as the monster Garou goes on to kill off all of your comrades." *(To Superalloy Darkshine) "'Monster Play' Did you just say that? Then aren't you 'playing hero' as well? Huh? It stinks... It reeks of hypocrisy, it makes me wanna puke. So what you're doing now is also part of conducting 'conducting justice and punishing evildoers'? As long as you're doing 'the right thing' you gain immense power, is that so? That is powerful indeed. Humans conducting violence with no regret or guilt, they can beat anyone. If needed, just throw all that kindness overboard. You heroes are shit. Supported by the called mass society, I'm not going to lose to that. That's why I have to fight. Betting my life on it, in order to crush this justice. You cannot end this monster play!" *(Referring to Saitama) "Like a caged insect being played with by a child. Could this guy be... playing with me... This guy is supposed to be a hero...?" *(Referring to Saitama) "This strength doesn't make any sense. It's not fair. It's like he's made up of the world's unfairness. As if he's the personification of justice...of course. Didn't I already know? This world is unfair. Justice and Evil are decided by others. That's how the world is. To oppose the unfair power known as justice, I have to obtain the unfair power known as evil. To defeat the unfair beings known as heroes...I HAVE TO BECOME AN UNFAIR BEING MYSELF!!" *''"This is what I feared most. Expelled by the power of justice without even a say. But I won't let it."'' *''"All of you...all of you...all of you!! The people! The world! None of you see anything. Anything! You act like heroes even though you can't save one child. You're all insane! Yet people rely on you madmen. They make the mistaken assumption that of course you'll save them. No matter what happens, someone will do something. It's not their problem if a monster appears. It's not as if most people's lives will change. And so, in a small part of their heart, it will have room to grow. Evil will be born. But still, the evil of people will never be judged. That's the difference between them and monsters. The phony peace that heroes create will dye people with evil. That's why I'm doing this. I will be the Count Devil that plunges humanity into terror!! In a world with no room for survival, evil will disappear. And so will bullying, and discrimination, even war! WHAT THIS WORLD NEEDS IS NOT BIASED JUSTICE! BUT UNBIASED ABSOLUTE EVIL! I'm fighting for world peace. No justice will be able to overthrow me. I will be stronger than anyone! I will be...AN ABSOLUTE MONSTER!"'' *(To Saitama) "If you weren't here, I would have become the world's absolute evil. Unbiased terror scattered throughout the world...that can establish real peace. Don't think that all children are waiting for heroes. There are even kids around the world waiting for a great monster to take the stage. Can you save them!? Can you follow the ugly kid being picked on in the park!? I can! I can save the whole world with terror! While humanity is fearing Garou the Monster, everyone's hearts will unite to survive. Is there any peace other than this!? Can you create peace? Can you unbiased save the world with that flimsy cape? Do you have the means to stop the unseen tragedies? You're strong but so what? You may defeat me, but can you handle it?! THE RESPONSIBILITY!!! WELL!? IF YOU'RE GOING TO DEFEAT ME, THEN ANSWER THE QUESTION! WHAT WILL YOU ACCOMPLISH? Why will you kill me now? Do you have a sense of duty like mine? WHY...ARE YOU...A HERO?!" Trivia *Garou is ranked 14th in the character popularity poll. *Garou (餓狼, Garō) means "Hungry Wolf". During his participation in the Martial Arts Tournament, he disguised himself with a wolf mask. **In French, loup-garou means "Werewolf". *In an interview where ONE is questioned about who would win in a fight between Boros and Garou, ONE says that Boros in a fight against Garou in his perfect form would be "one hell of a battle". *Garou is the second monster not killed by Saitama in combat (the first being Kombu Infinity), although the latter does not see Garou as a monster. **Garou is the third monster to survive a punch from Saitama (after Lord Boros and Evil Natural Water). *Garou is by far the most durable opponent of Saitama, surviving more than 7 on-screen direct hits from Saitama's normal punches (the battle against Saitama in his final form was not shown), a direct hit from Saitama's Consecutive Normal Punches with only a broken horn as a result, an exchange with Saitama's Two-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches, a fall from Saitama's Serious Table Flip, numerous body slams (from the start of their battle and when Saitama was trying to shake him off his arm), and a Serious Headbutt. **Surprisingly, at the end of their battle, he remained relatively unharmed and was still capable of fighting. He only stopped because of broken morale, rather than succumbing to damage. *Garou is the first monster to block, dodge, and counter Saitama's punches and kicks. **He also escaped from Saitama's grip twice (once when Saitama tried to catch him so that they can fight and once more during their battle when Saitama caught his fist as he tried to punch him). *Garou is so far the only character that had Saitama actively participate in battle. (In other fights, such as against Carnage Kabuto, Lord Boros, and Tatsumaki, Saitama was simply receiving hits and rarely hitting back.) **He is the first monster that had Saitama use something other than a punch. References Navigation zh:餓狼 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Anti-Villains Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dragon +